


All The Better To Eat You With

by PyreWrites



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Chloe is even more of a flirt when she is drunk, Costume Party, F/F, Halloween, a sprinkling of ships from other fandoms because I am trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-09 22:17:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16458047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PyreWrites/pseuds/PyreWrites
Summary: Despite Halloween being Beca's favorite time of the year, this year she just didn't feel like dealing with it. Until Chloe pouted her into it at the last minute. And as "luck" would have it Chloe already had a costume picked out just for Beca.





	All The Better To Eat You With

“No.”

“C'mon Becs.”

“No. Not gonna happen.”

“But Beca, the Bellas are _hosting_ the Halloween party this year. You _have_ to come.”

“You know the best part of going to parties that are held anywhere else, Chlo? The fact that I can go the hell home when I get sick of being around people.”

“But Halloween is like, your favoritest holiday of all. And it's the day after tomorrow.”

“Just not feelin it this year, Chlo.”

“Please?”

“Look, I'm not saying you guys can't have the party in the house. I'm just saying I'm gonna be up in my room with the door closed.”

“Pretty please?” Chloe busted out her puppy dog eyes that she always knew Beca couldn't resist. “I mean you can always go up to your room when you don't want to people anymore.”

“This is true.” Beca said as she felt her resolve start to slip. _Stupid puppy dog eyes._

“And I'll be right by your side all night so you don't have to deal with people too much if you don't want.” Chloe said as she snuggled up against Beca and smiled knowing Beca was on the verge of caving.

Beca sighed as she too realized she was about to cave. She was slightly annoyed at the fact she wasn't more annoyed at how easily Chloe could get her to do things. She just rolled her eyes at herself and wrapped an arm around the redhead.

“So,” Beca began. Her heart fluttering as Chloe started to walk her fingers up Beca's arm. “If hypothetically, one was to decide to go to a halloween party she never planned on going to, what might she do about finding a costume last minute? Or could one get away with not dressing up at all?”

“Aca-scuse you?” Chloe nearly squealed. “You are not coming to a Halloween party we are hosting without a costume.”

“And what do you propose to do about finding a costume for this hypothetical person that is totally not me who may or may not even be going to this party?” Beca smirked.

“Easy.” Chloe smiled triumphantly.

“Oh really?”

“Yes. I already have your costume. Jessley and I finished working on it weeks ago.”

“Jessley? Who the fuck is Jessley?”

“Jessica and Ashley. It's their ship name. They've been helping me make costumes since their freshman year. And this year I recruited them to make yours too.”

“And why exactly did you do that?” Beca mock glared.

“Because I had this sneaking suspicion that a certain cranky brunette was going to be too busy to get one herself this year. Even before it started looking like she didn't want to do halloween at all.” Chloe grinned as she booped Beca's nose.

“So. You've been stalking me and my schedule?” Beca chuckled.

“That, or listening to my best friend griping about how busy she is all the time.” Chloe grinned as she snuggled back into Beca's side. “Now are you going to behave and watch Hocus Pocus and Practical Magic with me or do I have to sit on you to keep you from leaving?”

 

* * *

 

“Oh what the fuck is this shit?” Beca grumbled as Jessica walked into her room to help her get ready for the party. “Chloe is making me dress up but not you?”

“I am dressed up.” Jessica smiled at her.

“As who, yourself?”

“I'm Kara Danvers.”

“Who the hell is that?”

Jessica reached up and yanked open her shirt, revealing a large red S on a blue shirt.

“She's Supergirl. And Ash is Lena Luthor.”

“And she is...”

“Kara's girlfriend if the writers of the show weren't dumb.”

“If you say so.” Beca shrugged.

“It's so obvious. They belong together and the writers are bending over backwards forcing them into other relationships that make no sense and have less than zero chemistry to keep from admitting it. It's just ridiculous.”

“O...kay. So what needs to be done? Chloe still hasn't told me what costume she picked for me.”

“We're going to start with some fake nails that I'm going to shape into claws, then paint them to look bloody.”

“Well that's a promising start.” Beca smirked.

 

* * *

 

“Who the hell am I even supposed to be? This get-up makes no sense.” Beca stood looking at herself in the mirror. There were the claws they had started with. Then there was the suit. It was gray with a sort of stripe pattern to it, fake fur lapels, more fake fur sticking out of the sleeves, and a fedora with big furry ears. Oh, and the suit had a giant tail. The choice of brown fur on a gray suit also struck Beca as odd.

“You're the Big Bad Wolf.” Jessica said with a smirk.

“According to who? This looks nothing like any wolf I have ever seen.” Beca grumbled.

“The movie version of Into The Woods. You have no idea how many times I watched those scenes to get this right. Chloe was ready to unleash Bree's vocal cord eating wolves if I screwed this up. She even spent 6 weeks finding the fake fur that was the exact right shade.”

Beca looked back at herself in the mirror, the movement causing a lock of hair to tumble down over her shoulder and come to rest against her lapel. It was only then that she realized that all the fur accents were the exact same shade of chestnut brown as her hair. Her heart suddenly had a hard time keeping a steady rhythm over the fact that Chloe went to such lengths for her.

“It wasn't easy either. After all the time you guys spent at the beach over the summer Chloe and I ended up doing the highlights by hand so it would be just right.”

Beca couldn't help the smile that spread across her lips. Or the warmth she felt on her cheeks or blossoming in her chest.

“Ready to go?” Jessica said as she handed Beca a pair of wingtip high heels to finish her costume. “From the sounds of things we passed fashionably late about 20 minutes ago.”

 

* * *

 

“Fuck, did the whole school show up?” Beca grumbled as they looked down into the living room.

“The Bellas are a hot ticket.” Jessica smiled.

“If you say so.” Beca glared at the throngs of people moving in and out of the house. “And why does Stacie have black shit all over her face?”

“She's Lexa. Bree is supposed to be Clarke, but I'm not sure if she's here yet.”

“Who?”

“I'm gonna have to have a word with Chloe about the tv you guys watch. Or at least work on actually watching the tv instead of making heart eyes at each other.”

Beca just shot her a look before heading down the stairs. She shouldered her way through the crowd, already regretting this whole thing. She headed for Stacie as she was the only person in the room Beca recognized at the moment. As luck would have it, Beca got to Stacie's side just as Amy appeared with two large cups of what Beca hoped was her Australian Jungle Juice™. Beca intercepted the one Amy was about to hand to Stacie and took a very large drink.

“Jesus fuck Amy. Did you make this with gasoline?” Beca coughed. “I didn't think it was possible to make a drink with 3000% alcohol.”

“Party foul Shawshank.” Amy said. “Don't insult the booze.”

“That was supposed to be mine.” Stacie said. Then she stole Amy's drink with a smirk.

“Oy!”

“So you just trying to catch up? Or are you chugging this swill for a reason?” Stacie said lifting her own cup in a toast and ignoring Amy's outburst.

“Just already annoyed at all these people and Chloe said she would be here to try to keep my annoyance to a minimum.” Beca said after another huge gulp. She noticed Stacie and Amy share a look. “What?”

“Nothing.” They both sing-songed.

“Ah shit.” Beca grumbled. “What are you two up to?”

“Nothing.” They both grinned.

“Fuck.” Beca groaned. “Have either of you scheming assholes seen Chl-”

“Beca!”

Beca turned at the sound of Chloe's voice just in time to see the crowd part.

“Holy fuck.” Beca mumbled.

Chloe was wearing an ankle length, dark red sleeveless dress that was slit nearly all the way up to her waist. High enough that both Elvira and Jessica Rabbit might take pause. She was wearing a brown leather belt, shoulder holster harness thing with a small hand axe hanging at her hip opposite the slit in the dress. And the entire outfit was topped off with a hood. It wasn't until Chloe was only a few feet away that Beca noticed the light glinting off Chloe's bright red sparkly eye shadow. When Chloe smiled Beca spotted the matching glittery lipstick on lips she couldn't tear her gaze away from.

“You look amazing!” Chloe cooed. “You are the perfect Big Bad Wolf!”

Beca only half heard Stacie and Amy behind her.

“My, what a bit mouth you have.” Amy called.

“All the better to eat you with my dear.” Stacie responded before they both erupted with laughter.

“So, I take it you are my Red Riding Hood?” Beca finally managed.

“Yup. What do you think?” Chloe said as she stepped back and twirled.

Beca's eyes raked over her best friend. Once Chloe stopped and waited for a response all Beca could do was nod and offer an unsteady thumbs up. Chloe giggled and pulled her into a hug. Beca could already smell that Chloe had had at least one round of Amy's concoction.

“You know Becs,” Chloe said with a devious twinkle in her eye that Beca was all too familiar with. “In the French version Red Riding Hood seduced the Wolf before she killed him.”

“I-is that so?” Beca gulped.

“Mhmm.” Chloe hummed as she leaned in close to Beca's ear. “And this Red Riding Hood isn't wearing any panties.”

Beca froze. She didn't even outwardly react when she felt Chloe nip at her earlobe as she pulled back. The sounds of the party were overpowered by the pounding of Beca's heart in her ears. Her eyes flickered down to Chloe's exposed and completely bare hip, then back up to her face. Her eyes only made it as far as the redhead's mouth. All she could focus on were those sparkling lips only a few inches from her face. She tried to speak but all that came out of her mouth was a small strangled sound that probably couldn't even be heard over the noise. She stuck out her hand holding her stolen drink in the direction she was still fairly sure Stacie and Amy were standing. The instant she felt the weight leave her hand she spun on her heel and ran. Shoving people out of the way until she reached the stairs.

 

Chloe, Stacie, and Amy watched, somewhat dumbstruck, as Beca charged up the stairs. Then a few moments later they heard a door slam over all the commotion in the room.

“Oh god!” Chloe whimpered as she started to lose it. “I need to go fix this.”

“Fix what?” Amy said downing what was left of the drink she had taken from Beca.

“It was too much.” Chloe said. “I freaked her out by flirting with her. I screwed everything up.”

“If you say so.” Stacie said with a smirk that went unnoticed by the panicking redhead. “Go get her.”

At that Chloe ran for the stairs. She went up to Beca and Amy's attic room first expecting Beca to retreat there, but found it empty. She stuck her head into her own room, just in case, but still no sign. Finally she stopped outside the bathroom.

She reached out a shaking hand and hesitantly knocked on the door.

"Beca? You in there?"

"...Yeah."

"You ok?"

"Yeah. I'm fine."

"Can I explain? And apologize?"

"No. It's ok."

"No it's not Beca. I need to talk to you."

"Can we do this later Chlo?"

"No I have to make this right." Chloe said as she twisted the knob and walked into the room.

"Jesus Chlo, what if I had been actually going to the bathroom?" Beca said weakly as Chloe shut the door behind her.

"Then you would have said so. I know you Becs. Or I thought I did. Maybe I was just projecting and hoping and all that junk. And for that I'm sorry. I never meant to make you uncomfortable. I didn't mean it and I'll stop. Promise."

"No."

"What?"

"No. I'm an idiot."

"What?"

"I'm an idiot and I should have realized it sooner."

"Beca, what are you talking about?"

"You _did_ mean it. You always did."

"Oh. I'm sorry. I'll stop. And I'll stop making you feel weird. I promise."

"You didn't make me feel weird. Well you did. But that's not why I left."

"Then why did you run off?"

"I realized you always did mean it when you flirted with me. Like all the way back to freshman year."

"And I'll stop. I swear!"

"Will you let me finish." Beca rolled her eyes.

"Sorry."

"I realized you meant it when you were flirting with me. I realized you're like, actually attracted to me. Then I realized that I think it's more than that. I think you might actually _like_ like me."

"It's more than like Becs."

Beca gently smiled as a light dusting of pink colored her cheeks. "And that's kinda why I had to leave."

"Because you don't feel the same way. It's ok. I get it. I'll leave you alone if you want." Chloe sighed and started to tear up.

"Chloe I said let me finish."

Chloe just nodded and mimed zipping her lips.

"I had to leave because after I realized that it finally caught up to me that when you said you weren't wearing anything under your costume you were telling the truth."

Chloe looked up at Beca obviously confused.

"I had to leave because when I figured out you're going commando under that sexy as hell dress I didn't trust myself to be that close to you in a room full of people." Beca said as she stepped forward into Chloe's space. It was such an unexpected move that Chloe backed up until her back was against the door.

“You didn't trust yourself? With what?” Chloe cocked her head to the side still very confused.

Beca slowly ran a single fake claw up Chloe's exposed thigh. Up over her hip, finally coming to a stop at as Beca gripped her waist.

Chloe shivered at the contact. She bit her lip to try to keep from moaning, but wasn't entirely successful. Then she felt Beca's hand slip around behind her and she heard the lock click into place.

“Hey Chlo?” Beca said with a wolfish grin.

“Yeah Becs?”

“Shut up and kiss me.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> This (https://www.instagram.com/p/Bn4N-L5DYp9/) is essentially what Chloe is wearing. Originally it was going to be one of those cheap "slutty" costumes, then I saw that and along with the bit about the French version of the fairy tale, it was so completely Chloe that I had to change it.


End file.
